Smooth Criminal
by Death the Fairy
Summary: Something goes bump in the night, Gilbert goes to check it out


As he made his way down stairs, Gilbert had the strange feeling that he wasn't alone. It was almost as if there was another being in his house, though the other being didn't feel human... Taking a deep breath, the albino crept into the kitchen to see that there was no one there. Odd, he could have sworn he had at least heard something.

Sighing out his relief, he went back up stairs and hopped back into bed. It was too early in the morning, perhaps that was why he was hearing things? Closing his eyes, Gilbert hoped sleep would soon take over him.

Unfortunately, the albino wasn't so lucky as not even an hour later a large crash sent him flying out of bed and to the frying pan his best friend made him keep in his closet for instances such as this.

Holding the frying pan up defensively, the German made his way back into the kitchen. Peaking around the corner, he saw that there was no one there once again so he ducked and hid himself under the counter. '_Maybe the crash came from another room?' _He thought to himself before taking a deep breath and stood before silently making his way into the lounge room where he saw that his front window had a hole smashed in it big enough for a person to fit through.

Freezing at the sight, Gilbert allowed himself to look around at all the glass shards sitting on his once pristine carpet, he also noticed slightly stained red spots leading back through the dining room. Frowning slightly at the stains, he went against his better judgement and followed the stains. It was only once he saw a figure at his table did he hear the sobbing noise coming from them.

Standing still, he watched the person for a moment before swallowing, lowering the frying pan and heading over to them, still weary over the fact that this may only be a trick.

"Are you okay?" He asked, hoping they would be able to understand him through his accent. He'd only lived in the UK for a couple of months and still hadn't fully comprehended the language yet.

The person simply looked up at him, as if sizing him up. Gilbert stood silently, feeling slightly awkward as the person was still staring at him, not blinking as tears slowly made their way down the person's face. He opened his mouth to repeat the question when they suddenly turned their head back to the direction of the window. "Hide!" They simply said before running off, leaving the albino man standing there confused for a moment before he heard another smash and immediately ducked under the table, frying pan once again raised defensively.

Trying his hardest to breath shallowly, he heard footsteps slowly getting closer and closer. He closed his eyes, wishing with all his might that this was only a dream and that he would wake up soon. This sort of thing just didn't happen to normal people!

Gilbert followed the sounds of the footsteps with his ears as they made their way through his house. He completely froze when the sound of the footsteps stopped and opened his eyes slightly - almost letting out a squeak when he saw slightly transparent legs and feet in front of him.

_'This was just too weird, there was no way it can be real!' _Gilbert thought, however he trusted the little voice in the back of his head when it said to stay still and silent. If he wanted to get out of this alive, then he had no choice other than to listen to it.

Almost as suddenly as the being in front of him stopped, it started walking again only this time it took the same path as the person who had been sitting at his table only moments ago.

Still frozen in his spot, Gilbert listened as the being made it's way up his stairs and stopped once again. Trying his hardest to listen, the fair haired man tried as hard as he could to make as little noise as possible though he couldn't hear too much due to the sound of his own heart's frantic beating.

The house was deadly silent. Gilbert slowly came out from under the table, still clinging on to his frying pan hard enough to hurt his hands, though he couldn't feel it right at that moment. Taking in a deep breath, he made his way up the stairs as silent as a ghost.

Opening the door to his own bedroom, he saw the ghost-like being kneeling over a young person who Gilbert immediately recognised as the person from his dining room. He took an uncertain step forward, trying to get a better view of what happened.

The being whipped it's head around at the motion, staring directly at Gilbert who had frozen in shock - the being's head was now backwards on it's body. It was only then that Gilbert saw the bloody mess that surrounded the other human. He dropped his frying pan as the being started making it's way closer to him, smiling at him with a Cheshire Cat smile, it's head still twisted the wrong way on it's body.

Gilbert felt his body growing weak before him. He soon dropped to his knees before the being, before slowly falling to the floor completely. His eyes having lost their sight, he only heard the wet sound the being made when it opened it's mouth before he felt a sudden coldness fall over his body. His last thoughts being '_why did I have to run away?'_

* * *

**So I'm not 100% sure whether or not this counts as fanfiction or not... What do you guys think? It's definitely AU**


End file.
